galaxiurfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginners Guide
Welcome to Galaxiur! Galaxiur is a free to play game, and we mean FREE! There are no hidden costs and there’s no marketplace to buy temporary boosts. Only you can determine the outcome of your colony! This beginners guide will help you get started with the game and if you ever feel lost, join us at discord or send a message on the forums. There are a lot of players who know the ins and outs of this game who are willing to help you. The first 72 hours (or 144 ticks…) During the first 72 hours your colony is protected against attacks, which also means that you can’t attack anyone else. You should spend this time wisely to grow a steady income and prepare your fleet. This tutorial will give you the basic idea regarding what to do during the protection time to get things started. There are three types of resources you need to manage; credits, fuel and colonists. Each tick you receive more of each resource type, based on how you’ve developed your colony. Space ships, ground units and defence require you to have a healthy economy to survive in the galaxy. Credits Ore miners are the main source for your credits income. Each ore miner produces 10 credits each tick in the beginning which can be improved later on with additional research and construction. In addition to ore miners you can also construct buildings to get an additional boost to credit production. Ore miners cost trained miner colonists (NOTE! Miner colonists do not provide additional credits!), credits and fuel to build and become increasingly more expensive for each miner you own. At a later point, it’s more lucrative to raid another player to steal his miners! To build these mobile minters you first have to build the facility “Mobile Extraction“, so make that your top priority early on! You can also improve your Ore Refinery building which will provide more credits for each level you upgrade. Ore Refineries can’t be stolen or destroyed, but their cost increases faster. Fuel Fuel is needed to power your spaceships. The bigger fleet you have and the longer distance you travel, the more fuel you will consume. Some constructions also require fuel as well as credits. You also have the option to build Fuel Refineries which work in the same way as the Ore Refineries. Population Population is perhaps the hardest to manage. Each tick you receive new colonists based on your current population, no matter if they are free or educated (pilots, soldiers…) and you have to have enough food to support them. If you run out of food, your population won’t grow. You can build hospitals and maturation chambers to help your population to grow each of which give you a 1% increase to growth. The main thing to remember is that you should always have a healthy population on your colony in proportion to your building capability so you won’t run out of pilots or soldiers! Note that each time you use colonists to build a ship, you population diminishes and if you use a large part of your population, well then your population growth will be a lot less the next tick. Now that you know the basics, you should focus during the first 72 hours to always have a construction running as well research something. Following the “Resources” tech-three branch is a good idea in the beginning. The first construction you should start is upgrading your refineries as it provides your colony with a solid base income to work with. You should start your research to get mobile extraction. Once this is done, you can start building your mobile extractors for credits and fuel to grow faster. Note that these mobile extractors can be captured in combat so be sure to protect them. Your population is important so it’s recommended to continue the resources tree to get hospitals to get your population growing. A balance of it all is required survive in the galaxy! Plan ahead what your going to do, as buildings and construction requires technicians before they can be built. Combat After the first 72 hours players are free to attack other colonies. If you started later than others, don’t worry! The biggest players can’t attack you even though you are out of protection. Combat in the game is calculated each tick when a fleet is somewhere else that their home colony. You can send your fleet to either attack or defend, but if you are late then defence if of no use! Make friends with your fellow leaders at your planet, as they can aid you faster than friends from other planets or galaxies! Early on, you should invest in ships that target the frigate class, as the carry-all that steals your miners is a freighter. You will need other ships to be win the battle, but when defending it’s always important to try and save your ore miners. A detailed list of the units and their targets can be found in the unit statistics table. Study this with care as each ship has it’s unique capabilities and you can’t build all of them. Here are the main points to remember: * Lowest initiative ships shoot before the ones with a higher initiate. * Ships always target T1 targets first, if there are none left, they will move on to their T2 targets. * Bigger ships move slower than the smaller ones. Make note of the ETA column! * Some ships only stun (EMP) and others are cloaked and won’t show up in scans. * Ground troops need to be carried to other planets, but they can move between colonies in your home world. You and your planet If you joined this game without a group, the odds are that you don’t know your fellow players at your planet. A planet should always stick together, as other colonies in your planet is the fastest way to get defence. Planets can elect an planetary commander who can rename the planet, set a planet picture and should be the one to settle any disputes on your planet. The minister of development can monitor donations to the planetary fund and start any planetary project. Yea, you can build something together with the other colonies in your planet. Each completed planetary project will give everyone in your planet an advantage. Use the the in-game “Discussion” link to send a message to the others in your planet. It’s good to remember that if you build CDS (colony defense system) units, they won’t defend other colonies in your planet. Alliances Alliances are the power blocks of this game. A good alliance is active and takes care of it’s members and alliances attack and defend together. You can probably see where this goes? It’s recommended that you join an alliance and get to know the other players in this game. Plan attacks on how to dominate this universe! These are the basics to this game. Learn more from the in game information and join the community to ask your questions. Hope you have fun with Galaxiur! Category:Guide Category:Colony Category:Galaxiur